User blog:Revolaid/3 season...2018?
The release date of Diabolik Lovers Season 3 and spoilers: the anime adaptation of the Japanese horror visual novel was produced by Zexcs. The first season of the series has 12 episodes and was aired on television in 2013. While the second installment of the series also had 12 episodes in total and aired in 2015. And now the fans are desperately waiting for the next installment. Previously, rumors bothered fans that the third season will be broadcast in 2016. But still, it was not released. However, an anonymous source revealed that the Zexcs study began work on the next installment. Diabolik Lovers Season 3 Release Date and Spoilers It means that the wait for the third installment will end soon. In addition, the creators of the series have not published any notification about the cancellation of the series. It also suggests that creators are willing to do at least one more delivery. The fans are so desperate that they have already signed a petition for the third season's demand, but the creators have not yet responded. The creators may not have convinced with the qualifications of season 2, if the ratings were good, they will definitely start the new delivery after the short break. In season 2 of the series, there is a 15-minute episode that disappointed the viewers a lot. If we compare the history of the television program with series of games, then they also have many distinctions in the plot. The story of the television show is about the heroine, Komori Yui, a teenager who studies in the second year of high school. Komori's father also has to go out to work in other nations. He is a priest. Due to all this, Yui has to live with distant relatives in a dark and mysterious place. After moving to the relatives' house, he learns that he has six cousin brothers. They are sadistic vampires and have some mental disorder. Very soon he realizes that something is wrong with his brother and somehow comes to know that his cousins have 3 different mothers. The first day, the whole family feared her and created in her mind that she is only a source of blood for them. But this is just a joke and nothing more. The whole family is overprotective worried about Yui and did not make her feel alone. Yui did not like it and tries to escape from the place but always fails. The second season of the television program has surprised the public because it was released at the moment when the audience anxiously wanted it to be launched. The popularity chart of the series began to rise with this. Now, the same fans want season 3 of the television series as soon as possible. If we look back, it is clear that the first and second seasons were aired in September with a gap of two years. Now, for the third season, the expectation is that it will be launched in the first months of 2018. But the official announcement has not yet come out, so September 2018 may be one of the closest options considering that you begin to believe that will leave between 2019 and 2020. Category:Blog posts